Special Battle Royale: 100 Contestants
by BRandHGfanatic
Summary: In a special edition of the hit TV show Battle Royale, there will be 100 contestants competing for their lives against their classmates. When the rules of the game are kill to survive, who can you trust?
1. Intro

"Shit mom, I'm going to be late," Said Paula (Girl #35) angrily. "Hurry the fuck up!" Although Paula's mom didn't like being yelled at, she was used to it. Paula was always mad for some reason. The large African American made her way down the stairs of her house.

"LET'S GO!" She screamed rudely as her mother made her way out of the kitchen.

"You could be a little nicer about it," Suggested Paula's mom with a smile on her face.

"And you could talk less and hurry the fuck up," Said Paula as she put on a sneer.

Paula's mom hated the fact that her daughter cussed. It made her very upset, but there was nothing she could do. To be quite honest, she was afraid of Paula. As terrible as that may seem, it was true. Paula's mom got in the driver's seat and buckled her seatbelt. Paula was seventeen, she should've had her license, but the bitch was too lazy to go take the test! Paula's mom scolded herself for thinking that about her daughter. Paula wasn't a bitch… well maybe she was. But Paula's mom continued to think positively.

She pulled out of the driveway as Paula turned on the radio. She was listening to some of her dumb rap music. Paula's mother hated the trash that was presented in the lyrics. She would just have to deal with it though. Paula continued to turn the radio up louder. Paula's mom could barely understand the lyrics; all she could make out were the words bitch and nigger a lot. "Turn that down," Said Paula's mom as she turned her attention away from the road and toward the radio. "MOM LOOK OUT!" Shouted Paula. Her mom looked up and quickly swerved to dodge out of the way of the car. The other car honked loudly.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" Shouted an angry Jesse (Boy #24). He rolled the window of his truck back up and continued to listen to his country music. Those two stupid niggers had nearly made him crash. What idiots. Every black person was an idiot. At least that's what Jesse thought. That's how he was raised so that's how he felt. Jesse blazed down the road, going a lot faster than he should've been. He spotted someone up ahead. It was somebody from his class. It was that dumb thug guy, Marquis (Boy #21). Jesse swerved to the edge of the road where a puddle was. He drove in the puddle so the water splashed all over Marquis. "WHITE POWER!" Shouted Jesse. He laughed and drove on.

"ASSHOLE!" Shouted Marquis. "I'll get that nigga later," He said in quite a contradictory statement. Marquis was black, whereas Jesse was white. Yet Marquis called Jesse a nigger. Quite logical! Marquis would get all of his gang buddies together and he would teach Jesse a lesson. Marquis was still quite a way away from the school. He had to walk several more blocks. He glanced over in the distance and saw a lone figure wearing a Slipknot hoody. It was that emo freak Parker (Boy #16).

Parker was walking along, his hands in his pockets. His dyed dark black hair and pale skin looked quite contradictory. He was listening to his loud metal music like normal. Parker was holding all of his supplies in his hands, as he didn't have a backpack. He was innocently walking along, when a strange car pulled up alongside him. He turned and saw Paulina (Girl #4).

"Hey I know you from trig," Said Paulina with a smile. Parker nodded and continued to walk along. Paulina pulled up a little. "Can I offer you a ride to school?" She asked with a sweet smile. Paulina was the class representative. She was a nice, friendly, and outgoing person. Paulina made it her mission to befriend everybody in her class. Even a no one like Parker.

"No thanks," Said Parker as he gradually gained speed.

"Are you sure?" Asked Paulina pulling up again.

"YES," Said Parker more harshly this time. Paulina could take a hint.

"Alright if you're sure," She said and drove off. She pulled up in front of her best friend's house. She honked her horn.

Sandy (Girl #34) made her way out of the yellow brick house. "Hey Pauli," Said Sandy with a grin.

"Hey Sandy, what's up?" Asked Paulina. Sandy climbed into the shotgun seat and shut the door. She buckled her seatbelt and Paulina drove off.

"Oh not much I just"- Sandy stopped as her cellphone started to ring. It was her boyfriend Evan (Boy #47).

"Come on pick up, pick up," Said Evan. He had called his girlfriend Sandy and was now waiting for a response. She picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe it's Evan," Said Evan.

"You don't say," Said Sandy sarcastically. Evan chuckled.

"So are you almost to school?" He asked as he waited outside the school building.

"We'll be there soon," Said Sandy.

"We, who's we?" Asked Evan starting to get a little suspicious, "Are you with a boy?!

" "No baby relax I'm just riding with Paulina," Said Sandy.

Evan breathed a sigh of relief. "Ok well I'll see you soon," He said as he hung up.

"Why is he always so paranoid?" Asked Paulina. Paulina hated to see her best friend and running mate Sandy with such a controlling guy. He seemed nice on the surface, but he was really controlling. It definitely wasn't healthy. Sandy just shrugged. Paulina sighed.

Evan looked over and saw a large Mexican girl get out of a car.

"Adios mama, te amo," Said Elena (Girl #49) as she gave her mom a kiss.

"Adios carina," Said her mom as she drove off. Elena made her way to the front of the building. Elena climbed the steps and entered the building. She headed toward her locker where her best friend Dora (Girl #29) was waiting for her.

"Hey Elena," Said Dora with a smile. She and Elena shared a locker and she was putting her books inside of it.

"Hey Dora," Said Elena.

"So how was your date last night?" Asked Dora as she nudged Elena with a smile on her face.

"Man, you just have to hear about that don't you?" Asked Elena with a smile.

"But of course," Said Dora, "Now come on give me the dets.

" "Well I suppose it was ok," Said Elena.

"Just ok?" Asked Dora. "Well Amir isn't the coolest guy ever," Said Elena with a grin.

Amir (Boy #19) was tall, thin, and lanky. His body was pretty much the opposite of Elena's. He always wore name brand clothing and many of the less popular guys assumed he was gay. Amir had started "going out" with Elena though. Elena wasn't really popular, but she wasn't unpopular either. Amir could settle for that, although he could definitely do better. Like the head cheerleader, Rose (Girl #40).

Rose's long dyed blonde hair flowed elegantly as she walked gracefully down the hallway. Rose was one of the most beautiful girls in the entire school. And unlike many of the other cheerleaders, she wasn't a total and complete bitch. She heard the sound of heels approaching her from behind. She turned and saw Jennie (Girl #2) approaching her.

Jennie was the second in command on the cheerleader squad. She was a definite bitch. She had long, curly blonde hair. "Hey bitch what's up?" She asked as she approached Rose.

"Hey Jennie," Said Rose.

"Oh my goodness girl, you'll never believe it, Gary (Boy #10) popped my cherry last night, hey that rhymed," Said Jennie in one continuous spew of words.

Rose was shocked; she never would've assumed Jennie was a virgin until yesterday. "Wait a minute Gary, that nerdy gamer guy?" Asked Rose.

"Oh whoops I meant Gray (Boy #50) Said Jennie, "Their names are so similar."

"I'm…so happy for you," She said not knowing what else to say.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Shouted a voice. The two girls turned to see Bart (Boy #7) shoving Jon (Boy #32) against a locker.

"I said no!" Shouted Jon. He had had enough of Bart's rein or tyranny at the school. This was the final straw!

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," Said Julian (Boy #20) as he smiled with his crooked grin.

"You best do what he says," Said Karin (Girl #14) who was Bart's whore of the week. The three of them along with Reese (Boy #31) who wasn't present at the time, were a gang. They weren't a ghetto gang like Marquis and his gang; they were more of a bully kind of gang. They ran the school with fear.

"I'm not letting him copy my homework anymore," Said Jon, "This has gone on long enough!" Bart's grip on Jon's shirt tightened.

"Give me your homework now, or so help me God, I'll kill you." Said Bart as he gritted his teeth.

"That'll be enough of that," Said a voice.

Danny (Boy #40) stood at a lumbering 6'4 in height. "What the fuck are you gonna do about it pussy?" Asked Bart. Although Danny was a good 6 inches taller than Bart, Bart still wasn't afraid. Julian and Karin both stepped aside. Jon scrambled away from the scene. Bart's attention was now fully diverted toward Danny.

"I won't fight if that's what you're getting at," Said Danny, "But I will stop you from doing any more damage.

"Oh yeah?" Said Bart. He pulled his arm back, ready to release a hard punch onto Danny's face.

"Stop!" Shouted a voice. Bart and Danny turned to see Mr. Walker, the school principal standing over them (well under Danny). "I'll let this little fiasco slide this one time," He said, "Now get to class." Everyone who had been watching the fight scattered. Everybody was heading toward their classes.

"Mr. Walker, why are you letting him get away with this?" Asked Danny, visibly disappointed.

"It's just a onetime thing," Said Mr. Walker. He turned away with a grin, knowing he'd probably never see those two boys again. They both headed off to their classes, Bart in Room 135 and Danny in room 136. Both classes contained 50 students. As Bart made his way to his seat, he slapped Aden (Boy #12) upside his head, just for good measure.

Aden was used to being bullied on a constant basis. Aden's parents were very traditional people and they passed their beliefs onto him. Everyone assumed Aden was Amish, but he wasn't. There wasn't really a word for what he was, just classy. He lived on a farm, and still did many things the way people did 100 years earlier. It was a long time ago, but they had pretty good ideas that Aden still practiced today.

Their teacher, Mrs. Kwan, walked into the room. "Alright class today is a very special day," She said with a smile as she turned her attention to the chalkboard.

"What is it?" Asked Valerie (Girl #46) a spoiled daddy's girl.

"Raise your hand to talk," Said Mrs. Kwan with a frown, "But I will answer that question. Today you guys get to kill each other off!" At that, Mrs. Kwan quickly reached into her desk and pulled out a gas-mask.

There were mixed reactions from the class, but almost everybody caught onto her drift eventually. They were going to be participating in The Program. Toby (Boy #35) a large football player quickly jumped up.

"This is bullshit!" He screamed as he charged toward the teacher. Suddenly, he fell over. All of the students in the room did. The instant knock out gas had done its work. Mrs. Kwan pulled off her gas-mask and grinned. "Good luck to you all," She said with a smile, before leaving the room.


	2. Explanation and First Blood

Nicolas (Boy #42) had the worst headache ever. Shit, had he been drinking last night! His mom was going to kill him! He looked over and saw his best friend Will (Boy #1) lying next to him. "Hey man, wake up," Said Nicolas as he started to shake Will. "Stop shaking me, my head is killing me," Said Will. He woke up and looked around. They were in some kind of classroom. People began waking up all around them. They all realized what was going on. Their suspicions were only confirmed when they saw a bunch of green packs in the front of the room. They were the lucky class chosen to compete in this year's Program. But something didn't seem right.

Joshua (Boy #6) a very quizzical guy who was often made fun of for his nerdiness and high voice raised his hand. The man in the front simply nodded. "Why are there so many of us?" Asked Joshua.

"Good question," Said the man, "The reason is, this year's Program is very special. 100 of you will be competing, and TWO will make it out alive." This statement shocked the class. Everyone gasped, except for one kid whose reaction was different that anybody expected. "That's stupid."

Everyone turned to see Kurtis (Boy #25) sitting in a corner of the room. "Only one person should make it out alive, that's how the Program works." He said.

"Well we're changing it this year," Said the man, "Now let's get started."

"Aren't you even going to explain where we are?" Asked Janiya (Girl #11) a large African American who was part of Marquis' gang.

"No you can figure that out for yourself," Said the man, "There will be a map in your pack."

"This is bullshit!" Shouted Raymond (Boy #8) the quarterback of the football team.

"Sit down," Said Toby, a fellow football player.

"Seriously bro, don't mess with this guy," Said Callum (Boy #44), another football player. Raymond listened to them, but only because the man pulled out a gun. He grinned.

"Alright we'll be starting with Girl #1 Bridgett."

Bridgett felt all eyes turn to her. She gulped and made her way to the front. Bridgett hoped they were on some kind of beach environment. She had recently moved from California where she spent most of her time on the beach. She could hold her breath for a long amount of time, and that might come in handy. At least, if they were on a place that had a lot of water. Bridgett ran outside and saw she was surrounded by forest. She sighed and just headed south.

Shy, small, and petite Donna (Girl #10) watched as her classmates left the room one by one. She was most freaked out when punk rocker Rusty (Boy #5) left with somewhat of a smile on his face, and when David (Boy #9) the Satanist that almost everyone was afraid of left. It was her turn next. She got up and looked at everybody who was still in the room. She wished them all good luck and then ran off. "Oh looks like she's an easy target for any of you more willing participants," Said the man with a wink. Donna made her way outside quickly. She brushed her brown hair back and got ready to run. She wanted to get as far away from the school as possible. Much as she wanted to wait for her best friend Precious (Girl #30) she didn't have time. There would be too many people coming in between them to wait. Donna ran as fast as she could. She headed directly south, into the forest. She was running and running when suddenly, BAM! That was the sound she made as her body hit the object and fell to the ground. She landed hard on her chin. "Ow!" She shouted. She turned to see a figure standing above her. It was David.

Donna and Precious were walking down the halls of the school. Precious was the new kid in school about three months ago, so Donna was showing her around. "This is where your locker is," Said Donna.

"Oh thank you so much, I doubt i would've been able to find it," Said Precious with a chuckle.

"By the way I forgot to ask you, what's your name?" Asked Donna.

"You're gonna make fun of me," Said Precious.

"Oh no I won't," Said Donna.

"My name is… Precious," Said Precious as she looked down on the ground. She expected Donna to laugh, to mock her, and ridicule her, completely ostracizing her like the people at her old school. But she didn't.

"I love that name," Said Donna with a smile, "I think it's…precious." The two girls shared a laugh at that. Both of their laughs were rather high-pitched. They heard a third laugh coming from around the corner, mocking their own. They turned and saw Sheila (Girl #50) come around the corner with her boyfriend Levi (Boy #15) in toe.

Sheila was pretty much the queen bee of the school. She and Levi had some of the richest families in the entire state. Along with Geoff (Boy #36) the three were the known as "The Power Houses" since they pretty much ran the school, and with an iron fist. "Oh look, little Donna actually made a friend," Said Sheila.

"I never thought that day would come," Said Levi. The two laughed as Donna blushed and shifted uncomfortably.

"You're new around here, I can tell," Said Sheila, "If you want to hang out with the right crowd, come with me." She smiled in an evil kind of way.

Precious glanced from Sheila to Donna and back again. "No thanks, I've never really liked bitches very much," Said Precious. Donna immediately glanced up from the ground. She didn't expect that to happen. Donna had spent her whole life constantly bullied and had never really had any friends. But now… she did.

"You motherfucker… you just made the worst mistake of your life," Said Sheila.

"No actually I think I've just avoided the worst mistake of my life," Said Precious. Sheila screamed and stormed off. Levi quickly followed.

"Wow you were awesome," Said Donna as she laughed.

"Oh it was nothing," Said Precious, "So they seem like pretty big bitches. Is there anyone else in this school I should watch out for?" Donna thought for a minute. That's when Esther (Girl #6) and Jeffery (Boy #29) walked by. Esther had her hand around Jeffery's waist and he had his arm around her shoulder. Esther stuck her tongue between her middle and index finger at the girls.

"You might wanna watch out for her," Said Donna. Esther and Jeffery were a rather weird couple. Jeffery was a decent enough guy, with a few flaws here and there. But Esther was on a whole other level. She was somehow involved in drug dealing around the area, and she and some of her cronies would often stalk the streets at night, prowling on innocent victims. They didn't kill them or anything, but they did scare them pretty bad. Everybody knew not to mess with Esther after what she had done to Scott (Boy #45). He never spoke about but he still had his arm cast from the incident.

"She does seem pretty…intense," Said Precious.

"Yeah but not as much as that guy," Said Donna pointing outside. David was out there. He had a piece of red chalk in his hand. He was just finishing up his drawing of a Pentagram. It was on the school building. Eventually he would be caught, but he didn't care. He wanted Satan to know He was welcome at that school.

"That's fucking creepy," Said Precious.

"Rumor has it, he's the Antichrist," Said Donna.

"Well I'll be sure to steer clear of him," Said Precious.

"Yeah that's probably in your best interest," Said Donna as she started walking Precious to her first period class.

She knew she was in trouble if she didn't act quickly. She started to push herself up, but David kicked her back down. He pulled a bottle out of his bag. "Please don't hurt me," Begged Donna. Tears were already starting to form in her eyes.

"Your tears amuse me," Said David with a sick smile. He sat down next to Donna and began to thumb the bottle. "I'm not really sure what this is," He said, "But to find out, I'll be shoving it in your mouth, but I guess you're used to that."

"I'm a virgin asshole!" Shouted Donna, although that's really not what she should've been concerned about. David grabbed her chin and pulled her face over to his. His face was pressed against hers. She could smell his horrible breath.

"Well…bottoms up," He said with a smile. He grasped her mouth and pried it open. Donna tried to scream and fight back but her attempts were useless. He dumped some of the substance into her mouth. He punched her in the neck and the substance slid down her throat. David released her. Donna screamed and got on her feet.

"Fuck you," She said as she reached into her bag searching desperately for a weapon. Her hands grasped around something and she pulled it out. All she had was a whip. Donna was about to run at him when she felt something strange happening within her body. Suddenly, she began to vomit uncontrollably. David just stood over her and laughed. Donna collapsed onto the ground. She was dead.

"Most excellent," Said David. He glanced at the whip and suddenly got an idea. He tied one end of the whip to a nearby tree and tied the other end around Donna's neck. She was there swinging back and forth. David collected some stones and spelled out "Satan was here". He chuckled at his masterpiece and then ran off. He needed to get another weapon.

**Girl #10 Donna Anderson**

**Height: 5'2**

**Weight: 90 lbs.**

**Extra-Curricular: N/A**

**Primary Talents: A good trusting heart (which may not be so useful in this event)**

**Primary Weakness: Weak, and frailly built; not aggressive enough.**

**Designated Weapon: Whip**

**Pertinent Background: Comes from a decent enough family. Didn't grow up with many friends and often ridiculed by classmates (ref: Girl #50/Boy #15). Best friend now (ref: Girl #30). Seems to be afraid of most classmates and has some trust issues (ref: family event from childhood). **

**Conclusion: With lack of a decent weapon and small stature, Subject isn't bound to last very long. Most likely an early elimination.**

Gary (Boy #10) had seen David hanging Donna and had quickly bolted to the east. He wanted to vomit; it was an absolutely horrible sight. Gary was an extreme gamer, playing videogames for up to a day at a time. He had seen some pretty sick and graphic things in his videogames (and admitingly liked most of them) but he never imagined seeing such a horrible sight in real life.

Angelo (Boy #2) was alone. Not just in the sense of the game, but in the sense of life. Angelo had always been alone since a young age. And Angelo didn't like that. Angelo hated it, but it seemed like whatever he tried to do never worked. He tried being friendly and social, but he still never seemed to make any real friends. Sure he had some acquaintances, but no close, personal friends. His closest friend was probably Timmy (Boy #48) an awkward boy who was made fun of a lot. Timmy was small and often fidgeted with his hands (which people tended to call him out on). He always got nervous speaking around people, so they generally tried to avoid him. Often during partner projects, Angelo and Timmy would be forced to work together (since they both had no one else) and so they had gotten to know each other better. The more they worked together, the closer they got, but the two still hardly ever hung out with each other. And so, Angelo spent much time, alone. He didn't understand why he couldn't make any friends. He was just like some of the others. Clint (Boy #22) and his friends were nice, funny boys. They were all pretty well liked by all. Angelo had tried and tried to become a part of that group, but no matter how many times he tried to talk and be nice with them, they never seemed to accept him. Angelo was in a world of depression, always alone and sad. This was the only time in his life that he was glad he was alone. He was headed toward the residential area on the western edge of the island. He was almost there. He was praying that nobody else was there, and being the fourth one to leave the school, he figured there would be no one else there. He entered the area (A6) and quickly ran into the first house. He shut the door and locked it.

"That was fucking awesome," Laughed Alana (Girl #47).

"You're still on that baby?" Asked Marcy (Girl #37) as she held her girlfriend's hand.

"It was a pretty cool sight," Said Cory (Boy #23).

"I give mad props to whatever motherfucker did that," Said Lily (Girl #43). The four were discussing the body of Donna that they had seen as they exited the school. Everybody who had exited the school after Gary had seen it. Most were disgusted or frightened; but these four were impressed, each waiting to get a kill just as cool and epic.

"Guys it was obvious who killed her," Said Alana.

"And who's that?" Asked Marcy.

"Satan, duh," Said Alana. The four laughed.

Alana and Marcy had been a couple for about two years. Although they were both openly lesbian, they didn't make it official until then. Alana and Marcy looked quite different. Alana had dyed deep black hair, it was extremely dark. She was also a rather bulkily built girl. Marcy had bleach blonde hair and had more of a petite frame. The two both loved each other though.

Cory was bisexual and he currently had a boyfriend and a girlfriend (and yes they knew about each other and often had threesomes).

Lily was the only straight one in the bunch, but she had been with her share of guys. The four were now somewhere in the forest in the southern part of the island. Alana was holding her katana in her right hand, and holding Marcy's hand with her left. Marcy had her right hand in Alana's and her machete in the left. Cory had received a stick as a weapon which he had discarded. Lily had an icepick which she was slashing the air with, practicing for when she actually saw a person. The four continued heading south when they heard a noise. All four turned toward the noise.

"Oh boy, this is where the fun starts guys," Said Alana with an evil smile. She grinned from ear to ear. She let go of Marcy's hand and headed toward the noise. She leapt into the air and slashed downward with her katana. Surprisingly enough, she just struck air.

"That's weird, I swore I heard something," Said Marcy.

"I thought I did too," Said Cory.

"Eh oh well, there's gonna be fuckers all over this place," Said Lily with a giggle. The four continued to head south.

"That was close," Said Brianna (Girl #3) as she hugged her teddy bear tighter. Yes, Brianna received a teddy bear as a weapon. She knew it was pretty useless but she still liked to squeeze it when she was nervous.

"I know, we've gotta be more careful," Said Alex (Boy #13) her twin brother. In his hands was a tracking device. The two had been idly wandering around when they saw four other dots on the screen. Knowing that they wouldn't last long with a teddy bear and a tracking device, they decided to see who it was. They got a little too close and almost got caught. The two knew better than to trust the four they had run into. Their reputations were known by the whole school.

Mateo (Boy #26) and his brother Jorge (Boy #27) were lost. "I thought you said you knew where the hotel was," Said Mateo angrily.

"I thought I did," Said Jorge as he glanced over at his little brother and then back at the map.

"I knew you would get us lost," Said Mateo angrily.

"Oh look there it is," Said Jorge right after Mateo had finished speaking. The two saw a hotel off in the distance. Mateo glared on angrily. He was so jealous of his brother, always getting everything. His brother was smarter than him, always got the girls, always had better luck, and always outdid him. Mateo supposed it was what big brothers were supposed to do, but it got a little old after a while. Mateo had looked up to Jorge when he was a little, but as he grew up he started to become jealous. Of course Mateo would never let Jorge know that, but it was still a factor.

"Are you coming?" Mateo was snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his brother's voice.

"Yeah, sorry," Said Mateo as he ran to catch up. This game was a perfect example of how much better Jorge was than Mateo. Mateo had walked out of the school and screamed at the sight of Donna's body. He had quickly hidden in the bushes. He shuddered as he saw Tahila (Girl #27) a loud, obnoxious girl who was in Marquis' gang, came out holding a shovel. He checked his bag and found his weapon was a rubber band. He sighed and continued waiting. Jorge walked out of the school next. When he saw Donna's body, he didn't react like Mateo had. Jorge was able to handle the situation with little fear. Mateo motioned his brother over to the bushes and then the two ran off. Jorge already had a plan, whereas Mateo had new idea of what he was going to do. Mateo showed Jorge his weapon and Jorge decided to see what his own was. Jorge had received a Colt 45. Of course. Jorge received an awesome weapon while Mateo received one of the worst weapons possible. Mateo wondered why he even bothered trying to keep up with Mateo. He would never surpass him.

The two boys approached the hotel. The brothers entered the door, Jorge brandishing his gun.

"Is anyone in here?" He asked. There was no answer. Jorge lowered the gun.

"OK well since we're alone, I guess we should board up the doors or something," Said Mateo.

"Or we could just lock it," Said Jorge with a grin as he locked the doors. Mateo sighed. Of course he wouldn't have thought of that.

Cameron (Girl #17) was still hiding underneath the main desk. She was had her knees cradled against her chest. She was trying to be as quiet as possible. She had been crying before, still trying to stay quiet, but she had stopped completely when she had heard two people enter. Why hadn't she locked the door!? Cameron had stopped her breathing and was pressed even further back against the desk. She heard the two walk off to go explore the hotel. She finally let out a long breath.

Clint (Boy #22) threw a cookie into the distance. Yes, Clint's weapon was a box of cookies. He was putting them to decent use though. There wasn't a noise. The only sound that could be heard was the intense breathing of Riley (Girl #38). Heaven (Girl #23) nudged her and whispered "shhhhh." Riley had been crying ever since she was in the school. When she had walked outside and seen Donna, she started crying even more. But she saw some of her friends waiting in the bushes for her so she tried her best to stop. She was still nervous though, and was hyperventilating.

"The coast is clear," Said Clint as he stepped out into the open. The church was standing just across a clearing. "We'll make that our base," Said Clint as he began to sneak quietly toward it.

Clint and his friends were known around school as kind of nerdy but mostly, just a neutral group. They weren't particularly popular, but they weren't hated either. They all got pretty good grades and were pretty good students. They weren't as smart as the top of the class, say people like Betsy (Girl #18) or Brenda (Girl #39) but they were still on the honor roll. The clique generally tried to be nice to all, but they didn't realize the pain they had caused some people. They were all pretty much a part of the student council at the school, and they signed up for lots of extracurricular activities and academic teams.

Heaven followed closely behind Clint, her hammer held tightly in her hand. Riley was clinging along behind her, a weak grip on her dagger. Carly (Girl #33) was the next in line. She twirled her police baton as she walked carefully behind Riley. Kris (Boy #14) had his roll of duct tape around his wrist, and he quietly followed behind Carly. And in the back of the group was, Stacy (Girl #31). She had received nothing but a box of tacks. The six quickly made their way inside the church. They quickly boarded up all of the doors and windows. Clint rejoiced and praised God that the six had made it safely to the church. He knew God had something to do with it. It couldn't just be a coincidence that a large group could've made it all the way from the school to the church without being noticed. Clint silently prayed and then turned to face the members of his group. His clique members were all staring at him, their undisputed leader. "Let's just wait it out here, and see what happens I guess," Said Clint who wasn't too sure of himself. The others all just nodded and started meandering about.

"Since he's not here I'm the leader!" Shouted Karin (Girl #14) angrily.

"Just because he's your boyfriend, doesn't mean shit!" Shouted Reese (Boy #31) angrily.

"Since Bart (Boy #7) decided to ditch us and I'm the next in command, I say I'm the leader," Said Julian (Boy #20) with a smug smirk on his face.

"I have the best weapon so I'm the leader," Said Karin wielding her crowbar.

"But that's barely a weapon," Said Julian.

"All you got was a fucking nail," Said Reese laughing.

"All you got was a rose!" Shouted Julian.

"Yeah what kind of weapon is that?" Asked Karin laughing.

"Well I could just shove it down your fucking throat," Said Reese.

"Watch it," Said Karin.

"Yeah if you try anything I'll finish you," Said Julian.

"With a nail?" Asked Karin, "If anything I could kill both of you."

"Don't try anything," Said Reese starting to get suspicious.

"I won't relax," Said Karin.

"Yeah but I might," Said a dark voice coming from the distance. None of them could see in the darkness.

"Who the fuck said that?" Asked Julian.

"Me," Came the voice. Suddenly, a dark, shadowy figure ran from the bushes. He had a meat cleaver in his hand. His other hand was clenched in a fist. He ran straight at Reese and stabbed him in the chest with the cleaver. Reese fell to the ground, dead instantly. Karin and Julian screamed. Before they had time to react, the figure headed for Julian. He slashed Julian's throat open. Julian clutched his throat and fell to the ground. Blood sprayed all over his hands.

"Ahh, please, please don't hurt me," Cried Karin as she fell to the ground. She scrambled to get away. She slashed the air with her crowbar.

"Silly little fool, you're so amusing," Said the voice, "I'm sorry I'm going to have to kill you this early.

"Please no I'm begging you," Said Karin.

"Who cares if you beg me or not, facts are facts, you're going to die," Said the voice, "You and those other two bitches are dead, and your dumbass, cock sucking, cunt leader will be next. I just don't like the fact that he wasn't with you. Oh well, I'll find him and I'll make him suffer."

"Why… what did we do to you?" Cried Karin.

"Wow… you really don't remember do you?" Asked the voice.

He stepped into the moonlight. "K…urits?" Asked Karin.

"That's right, so NOW do you remember what you did to ME?" He asked angrily.

Karin began to think. "I… I do," She finally replied.

"That's why you guys are all gonna die!" Shouted Kurtis, "YOU ruined my life!"

"I'm sorry," Cried Karin.

"I don't fucking care," Said Kurtis. Karin stabbed Kurtis in the leg with her crowbar. He cried out in pain. He fell to the ground, caught off guard by the sudden attack. He decided to launch an attack of his own. He swung down with his meat cleaver. He cut Karin in the leg. She screamed. Kurtis leaped up and kicked Karin. "You dumb cunt," He said, "You hurt my leg. Well now, I'm going to hurt you face!" Kurtis stepped on Karin's face. She screamed as blood flowed down her face. Kurtis began to stab Karin repeatedly. Over and over again, he continued to stab. Even after she was dead, the cleaver continued to dig under her skin. Again and again and again. And man did it feel good.

**Boy #31 Reese Burton**

**Height: 5'10**

**Weight: 163 lbs.**

**Extra-Curricular: Wrestling Team**

**Primary Talents: Weight lifting, wrestling, and bullying**

**Primary Weakness: Is a bit of an asshole to some students (ref: Boy #6/Boy #12/Boy #32) and will most likely be the target of revenge. Too trusting of people Subject is close to.**

**Designated Weapon: Rose**

**Pertinent Background: Raised by a single mother who often drank and abused Subject. Mother would often bring boyfriends over who would do the same thing. Grew up always hanging out with the "bad crowd."**

**Conclusion: If Subject teams up with gang and manages to take out the leader (ref: Boy #7) Subject could have a decent chance of winning, given a better weapon.**

**Boy #20 Julian Simmons**

**Height: 6'1**

**Weight: 202 lbs.**

**Extra-Curricular: N/A**

**Primary Talents: None worth mentioning**

**Primary Weaknesses: Is a bit too dependent on other gang members.**

**Designated Weapon: Nail**

**Pertinent Background: Came from an average home, never really had much interest in many areas. Had many things to do in free time. Began hanging out with "bad crowd" to make a name for himself.**

**Conclusion: If Subject can break away from the tyranny of the group leader (ref: Boy #7) Subject may make it decently far; however, not winner material here.**

**Girl #14 Karin Wilkerson**

**Height: 5'6**

**Weight: 110 lbs.**

**Extra-Curricular: N/A**

**Primary Talents: Engaging in coitus (ref: Boy #7)**

**Primary Weaknesses: Too reliable of boyfriend (ref: Boy #7) and often clings to him. Can't hold own in a fight.**

**Designated Weapon: Crowbar**

**Pertinent Background: Lives with father only (mother died when Subject was a baby) and he abuses her. Starting drinking and doing drugs at a young age and continued until now.**

**Conclusion: Due to Subject's bitchy attitude, clingy nature, and inability to hold her own, Subject will most likely be an easy kill, unless her boyfriend (Boy #7) is there for her.**


End file.
